


Dance

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [16]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Sapphire comes out of the closet by going to a school dance with Ruby, but she soon realizes coming out is a lot more scary and complex than that.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Reasoning behind headcanon: I don't know why you would ever think Ruby and Sapphire are gay. Just a hunch.

It was their first school dance.  
Ruby, for once in her life, was wearing a dress, a pretty red one, though the feminity of it was toned down by the brown shorts she wore under it and the leather jacket she had borrowed from Garnet. Sapphire, too, was wearing a dress, her one long and blue, but since she wore a long blue dress every single time she wasn't in school uniform that was no surprise. Everything was going to be perfect.  
And yet here they were, outside the hall, in the middle of the night, Sapphire sitting against the wall and sobbing into her hands, Ruby helplessly trying to comfort her.   
"Everyone knows!" sobbed Sapphire. "Now everyone knows I'm a l-l-lesbian and my parents are gunna find out and- and-"  
"I'm sure your parents won't find out," reassured Ruby, her heart racing. Why did this have to happen on their special day?  
"They will! Someone will tell them!"  
"Saph, nobody here but me even knows your parents."  
Sapphire sniffed, wiping the tears from her face.  
Ruby sighed. "Look, Saph, I know it can be scary to come out of the closet. I know having a lot of people know you're gay can be scary. But I promise, it's gonna be fine."  
Sapphire stood up, looking down at herself. "Do you want to go back in and dance?"  
Ruby nodded. "Ladies first," she said, grinning, as her girlfriend walked back in before her.


End file.
